Aniki
by I lOve anime-jOiia
Summary: La madre perdida, un hermano desconocido, una tutora enferma, un director estricto, una loca acosadora y una manager enamorada... una mezcla que pondrá de cabeza el mundo de la torre de control de los deimon debil bats!...
1. Recuerdos

advertencia: amor lento asike no esperen que al tercer cap ya se este el hirumamo paciencia!

bueno espero que les guste y que le tengan paciencia porqe mi fic ira suave y metere en un monton de problemas a nuestro querido You-niii xD

espero que no se aburran pues esta reelargo!

(un parentesis xD

Happy Birthday Michael Jackson!)(si soii su fan ^^)

_cursiva=pensamientos o descripcion de lo que esta pasando_

-dialogo-

bueno con ustedes el cap 1:

* * *

**...Recuerdos...**

_Recuerdo ese día, como si fuera ayer, el incesante dolor de aquella fractura, que me hizo el maldito cavernícola (Gaou) por orden de el maldito pestañudo (Marco) en aquel partido contra Hakushuu Dinosaur._

_Todos se habían ido a los vestidores a celebrar, yo iba a paso lento para disimular un poco, mi sufrimiento en aquel momento, a los pocos metros de llegar a los vestidores, salió Anazaki con mi maleta en mano – Anazaki – le llame, después solo escuche un ruido metálica, al instante sentí un punzante dolor en el corazón y en el cerebro, el vendaje de mi brazo derecho se había caído literalmente, la verdad no se qué clase de expresión hice, pues a los segundas caí inconsciente._

_Después de eso solo recuerdo vagamente el camino al hospital, habían llamado una ambulancia supongo pues solo recuerdo a los paramédicos tratando de mantenerme consiente._

_Y en el Hospital solo recuerdo a una mujer, no sé quién era, pero estaba cantando algo, al principio no le entendía, solo logre entenderle un verso:_

_Would you know my **name**__  
If I saw you in heaven  
Will it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven  
I must be strong, and carry on  
Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven._

_Y desde entonces, no he logrado sacarme esa frase de mi cabeza y lo más extraño es que me parece muy conocida…_

_Ahora estoy sentado en el balcón del departamento a dos horas de que amanezca y a tres de empezar las clases de tercer año, fumando un cigarrillo, el malnacido de Clifford me pego esto de andar fumando, lo malo de trabajar con el…_

_Mi vida ha cambiado mucho desde aquel momento._

_El tiempo pasa volando puedo observar el solo saliendo entre los edificios, mi departamento tiene una gran vista, creo que es hora de que me vaya a preparar, este será el año más largo de mi vida, aunque no solo para mí sino que para el jodido culo gordo, y el maldito viejo…._

_Entro a mi habitación que está conectada con el balcón, para dirigirme a la ducha, me bañe y me cambio, solo me falta peinarme falta media hora para que empiecen las clases, no voy ni tarde ni temprano, pero de cualquier manera el director nunca dice nada cuando llego tarde, así que tranquilamente fui a la cocina a prepararme algo de comer, lave los platos que utilice._

_Cerré el departamento con llave, me disponía a bajar cuando alguien me llamo, "Youichi-kun" me llamo la señora Misaki, es una señora de avanzada edad muy alegre y amable, la conozco por mi padre, el día que me escape de casa, me la encontré en la calle, y desde aquel entonces ella ha sido mi tutora legal._

- Youchi-kun porque estas saliendo tan tarde?

- Misaki-san no se preocupe ire en la motocicleta

- En esa cosa, sabes que no me gusta que andes en eso

- Misaki-san…-_lose se comporta como mi madre pero no me molesta es la única persona que me conoce a fondo…_

- Nee, Youichi-kun, dime estaras ocupado a la salida de la escula?

- No, porque?

- Ehh, de verdad, pero no tenias practica de football americano?

- No, a los detercer año, no se les permite participar en actividades extras.

- Oh, que mal, pero me podrías hacer un favor

- Seguro…..

_JODER!, porque he aceptado, pensé que me diría que le hiciera las compras pero, con lo que me ha salido, en que pensaba debí de a verme negado, baje hasta el estacionamiento, aun pensando en lo que me había metido._

_Mi motocicleta en si, es roja con negro, tiene el devilbat plasmado en el tanque de la gasolina, (____http:/ www .motoclubmexico .com/w p-conte nt/uploads /2007/11/m otocicleta-n ew.g if__.__ mas o menos así solo que negra y en la parte del asiento se puede guardar cosas) levante el asiento para sacar un chamarra negra y guardar la verde del instituto, me puse la chamarra negra y el casco que en si es como el casco del equipo de los Deimon._

_En el transcurso del camino iba pensando en la plática que tuve con Misaki-san…_

- _Oh, que mal, pero me podrías hacer un favor_

- _Seguro_

- _Podrías traer a mi sobrina, de la escuela Mao_

- _Hacerme cargo de tu sobrina es mejor que no, sabes que no me pueden ver como… - no puede terminar pues me interrumpió._

- _Sé que tienes que mantener una imagen en Deimon, y también que estudiaste en Mao, y no te gustaría que alguien que te conoce te viera cuidando de alguien más, pero, Onegai Youichi-kun_

- _Ash, que joder, esta bien lo voy hacer…_

- _Arigato Youichi-kun, PERO CUIDA ES VOCABULARIO! – me regaño_

_Mierda, no me cabe en la jodida mente porque termine aceptando, iba tan absorto, que no me había fijado que el semáforo había cambiado a rojo, tuve que frenar bruscamente; mire mi reloj ya iba más que tarde ya pasaban de las siete, iba a llegar tarde pero de cualquier manera, el maldito director nunca se tarda más de cinco minutos en hablar así que, pasare por detrás del edificio y estaré en club al menos hasta que se haga el intercambio de clases._

_Eran las siete y diez cuando pude ver la entrada, todo iba bien hasta que…._

_%%%%%%%%%_

Quince minutos antes…

"Por favor, Anazaki Mamori, presentarse en secretaria" – se podía escuchar por todo el instituto

Mamori se dirigía hacia dicho lugar.

- Anazaki Mamori, verdad? – pregunto un señor joven de unos treinta y ocho años.

- Haii, mucho gusto, y usted es?

- Soy el Sargento Alexander Kerber, el nuevo director del instituto Deimon, el gusto es mio – dijo estrechando la mano de mamori – Y ella es mi hija Keira – dijo señalando a la mencionada.

- Hi Miss Mamori

- Tendras que perdonarla pues aun no domina del todo el japonés – le dijo a Mamori

- Haii, no se preocupe

- Bueno terminando las presentaciones, te he llamado, porque necesito que me platiques de una persona, Hiruma Youichi, tengo el conocimiento, que el año pasado los dos estuvieron a cargo del equipo de football americano, los Deimon devil bats, O me equivoco?

- No, Director no se equivoca en lo absoluto, pero lo lamento, yo no se nada acerca de la vida de Hiruma-kun…

- Bueno si tu no sabes alguien tiene que saber?

- Lamento que no le pueda de ayudar, pero nadie sabe mucho acerca de Hiruma-kun, los únicos que lo conocen aunque sea en lo superficial, solo son Kurita Ryoukan y Takekura Gen.

- Mmmm…bueno muchas gracias por la ayuda de cualquier manera, y un par de cosas, si no es molestia, me gustaría que me acompañaras en la apertura del nuevo cuerso escolar y también tal vez puedas ayudar a Keira para conocer las demás instalaciones.

- Haii, no se preocupe, de cualquier manera es parte de mi deber como presidenta del comité de disciplina.

- Arigato Anazaki-chan – Mamori salió del salón .

- Padre, dime ese tal Hiruma Youichi, es el chico por el cual tuviste que venir hasta japon.

- Si, así es Keira.

- Y se puede saber a qué se debe?

- A ponerle un alto y…. también vine para ayudar a una amiga

%%%%%%%%%%

_Después de hablar con el nuevo director, fui a encontrarme con Sara y Ako, pues ellas también están en el comité de disciplina, y tendrán que acompañar al director al igual que yo._

_Nos estábamos cuando llego Kerber-san, platico con mis dos amiga y yo le pregunte donde estaba Keira, me respondió que ella no quería ser conocida como la hija del director pues eso le incomodaba, así que no estaría en la tarima con nosotros._

_Así sin más dio comienzo la ceremonia de apertura…_

_El director, hablo sobre diferentes, proyectos más que todo eran para tercer año, por ejemplo: Tendríamos que hacernos cargo de un niño o niña, el objetivo de esto es , que aprendamos a que ser padres no es un juego, y que tengamos conciencia de lo que hacemos, al menos a mi parecer será divertido cuidar de alguien así como cuidaba de Sena, otro era que los de tercer año podríamos asesorar a los clubs que estuvimos el año pasado, pude observar a los chicos del equipo, saltar de alegría, mas a Kurita con Komosubi que se estaban abrazando y Kurita lloraba de la alegría, y otros mas, sobre algunos cambios en la seguridad del Instituto, cambios de maestros, y sobre la nueva maestra de arte, el estaba a punto de terminar cuando…_

_%%%%%%%%_

_Eran las siete y diez cuando pude ver la entrada, todo iba bien hasta que…._

MIERDA! – _grite, no había visto que aun no habían terminado, iba a atropellar a una chica, pero frene y gire la moto, quedando a centímetros de una chica, de cabello negro y ojos verdes al parecer se llama Keira y estaba enojada pues había fruncido el entrecejo, al menos así le dicen otras dos chicas, por lo que se ve me he tirado el show pues hasta el hombre que estaba hablando se había cayado, me baje de la moto, la chica de antes miraba cada paso que yo hacía…._

_%%%%%%%%_

_Y este Baka que finge, CASI ME MATA!, se bajo de la moto, pensé que me pediría disculpas, pero, solo se quito la chamarra negra, abrió el compartimiento de la moto que está en el asiento, saco la chamarra del cole y metió la otra, ahora que me fijo la moto esta bonita muy moderna, se coloco la chamarra verde, y se quito el caso, POR KAMI!, mi enojo desapareció, ese chico, es guapísimo!, es rubio con el pelo encrespado, ojos azules, tenia aretes en las orejas, complexión alto y delgado, está decidido, el va a ser mi novio….mientras me lo comía con mis ojos, solo puede escuchar a mi padre llamar a ese tal Hiruma Youichi, el chico que tenía en frente, solo sonrió de una forma algo diabólica, algo me dice que ese es su nombre…_

_%%%%%%%%_

- HIRUMA YOUICHI – el _hombre en la tarima me había llamado_ – traedlo – _dijo, a los segundos sentí a dos hombre empujándome hacia la tarima, así que sin más mejor subí_ .

- Youichi soy el nuevo director de deimon Alexander Kerber, un placer conocerte – _extendió su mano_ .

- Hiruma Youichi, aunque por lo visto ya lo sabía – _estreche su mano, me di media vuelta, pero los mismos hombres que me llevaron hasta la tarima, me estaban impidiendo la salida, en ese momento, el maldito director me esposo las manos por detrás.._

- Vendrás conmigo a la oficina – di media vuelta me le quede viendo serio

- A que se debe este cambio tan drástico jodido director, no sabía que ahora a los estudiantes de institutos, se les trataba como a criminales

- Lo sabrías si hubieras llegado temprano

- Touché…

...

...

...

...

* * *

wOla de nuevo

espero que sea digno de un RR xD

tambn les invito a leer mis otros dos fics de naruto.

matenne!


	2. Death March

Wola!

qe tal? xD

bueno tengo qe advertirles qe hay un pedasito de este cap qe se parece a un one-shot de

qe se llama Sentimientos en la death march

solo se parecen en dos cosas

UNO qe estan basados en el manga

y que Mamori se sienta sobre la pierna de Hiruma asike no creo qe se le pueda llamar plagio pues yO tambn tenia esa idea para que Hiruma dejara de mover la pinche pierna xD ademas qe lo perverti mas xD

O/O juajajajaj xD

saludos!

nos leemos abajo y disfruten de la lectura!

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Death March**

**...**

**...**

**...**

-Vendrás conmigo a la oficina

-A que se debe este cambio tan drástico jodido director, no sabía que ahora a los estudiantes de institutos, se les trataba como a criminales

-Lo sabrías si hubieras llegado temprano – dijo amenazante

-Touché… - silencio – jodida disciplinaria.

-Ya te he dicho no me digas así Hiruma-kun.

El pelirrubio se acerco a la castaña.

-Lleva la maldita motocicleta al club

-No, me hables así! – estiro su mano.

-Las llaves están en el bolsillo de mi pantalón – la chica se sonrojo - no puedo dártelas en la mano porque tengo las malditas esposas.

-Está bien – acerco su mano hacia el bolsillo de Hiruma _"Cuidado con lo que tocas" _ le susurro al oído – E…Eso fue un accidente – dijo abochornada.

El chico solo le dio una sonrisa-demonio de las que solo él podía ofrecer – Eso es lo que tú dices, pero aunque te distes cuenta no distes señales de querer quitar la mano – dijo juguetón el muchacho, ensanchando un poco mas su sonrisa.

-Ash! Eres de lo peor que hay Hiruma Youichi! – dijo encolerada.

-Kekekeke! ya me lo habías dicho y ¿por qué tan colorada Mamo-nee? - dijo juguetón.

La pregunta quedó sin respuesta Mamori se había marchado enojadísima, dejando solo al ojiazul.

El director Alexander, había estado observando en silencio la escena, le pareció cómica pues según lo que sabía nadie osaba desafiar al Demonio de Deimon, el que lo hacía terminaba como su esclavo, pero Mamori si lo desafiaba y Hiruma de alguna manera disfrutaba de esto, más cuando lograba enfadarla o ganarle…

…

…

…

"_POR QUÉ! Porque tenía que recordarme eso, mis mejillas arden de solo acordarme, de lo que sucedió en la death march…_

_Sucedió la segunda noche en que empezamos la death march, estaba ayudando a los chicos a ponerse unas toallitas frías, cuando Monta, Sena y Yukimitsu empezaron a hablar sobre el esfuerzo que hacia Hiruma-kun._

_Entonces quise verificar que no estuviera herido, pues es tan orgulloso que jamás admitiría que sufre dolor alguno._

_Cuando llegue donde él estaba encorvado con su laptop, se había subido el pantalón de la pierna derecha hasta la rodilla, me acerque a él, para ver cómo estaba el golpe, creo que no se dio cuenta hasta que empecé a curarle el golpe._

_-¿Qué haces jodida manager? Date prisa y ocúpate de los mocosos…_

_-No voy a ir, no muevas la rodilla por favor – le dije, pero fue lo primero que hizo – Ah…hey…¿Pero qué…?...para ¡Estate quieto!._

_Como no me hacía caso, me enoje y me senté sobre su pierna, estaba tan concentrada en curarle el golpe, que no me di cuenta que mi acción fue demasiado osada._

_El solo cerro su laptop…_

_-Lo ves no es tan difícil dejar que alguien te ayude – le dije, gire mi torso para verle la cara, moví mi mano pero…según mi pensamiento mi mano estaba en la pierna de Hiruma…_

_El en un momento pude observar en su cara sorpresa, pero a los segundos cambio por una de sus sonrisas-demonio – Kekeke quien hubiera imaginado "esto" de la maldita disciplinaria – me dijo mientras seguía sonriendo._

_-Solo te ayude, no tiene nada de malo ayudar a los demás – le reproche._

_-Ok, pero no me refería a eso –agrando su sonrisa – pero podrías quitar tu mano de mi entrepierna – dijo mostrando superioridad._

_Yo solo abrí la boca pero no pude decir ni un monosílabo, sentía mi cara arder de vergüenza, no es que toda la palma de mi mano estuviera tocando la entrepierna de Hiruma-kun pero podía sentirla, lo que me puso más nerviosa…_

_-¿Que no la piensas quitar? – me pregunto con una sonrisa zorruna mientras levantaba una ceja._

_-y...yo – la verdad no sabía que decir mi mente me decía que me levantara y me alejara pero mi cuerpo no me respondía y extrañamente me gustaba estar cerca de él…_

"_Hiruma-kun" suspire, él dejo a un lado su laptop, en un gesto demasiado delicado como para poder creerlo, agarro mi mano de aquel lugar privado, me agarro de la cintura y me levanto."_

_Después de eso solo se sentó de nuevo sin decir palabra alguna, yo en cambio quería pedir disculpas pero, mi vergüenza no me lo permitía._

_Sena me estaba llamando asique tome eso de excusa y me fui_…

_Después de eso no podía mirar a la cara a Hiruma-kun, aunque hubo una noche era el onceavo día si mas lo recuerdo, ese día cayó una recia lluvia, Yukimitsu-kun se habia retrasado mucho, los muchachos lo iban a esperar pero el cansancio les ganó._

_Me desperté por la luz de un relámpago, yo dormía con Suzuna en la cabina del camión._

_Mire a Suzuna dormía muy plácidamente, después mi vista se dirigió hacia la ventana en ese momento un relámpago ilumino el lugar, Al parecer Yukimitsu-kun no habia llegado aun pues Hiruma-kun aun lo esperaba._

_Me baje y tome una sombrilla._

_-Hiruma-kun – le dije._

_-Nande? Que haces despierta a estas hora maldita manager?_

_-Toma – le dije mientras le ofrecía mi sombrilla._

_-No la necesito, vete a dormir Anazaki._

_Se la ofrecí de nuevo pero no la acepto, asique decidí que esperaría a Yukimitsu-kun con él bajo la lluvia…_

_-Pero que cojones haces te dije que te fueras a dormir – reacciono al ver qe yo no me iba y que además guardaba el paraguas dejando qe la lluvia me mojara._

_-Esperare contigo a Yukimitsu-kun quieras o no – le dije decidida_

_-Eres una molestia, maldita manager – se quejo, agarro el paraguas pero al mismo tiempo también agarro mi mano, los colores se me subieron al rostro más cuando paso uno de sus brazos por mis hombros, el dejo escapar una risilla me imagino que ver mis reacciones le causo gracia, en esos momentos mi cara ardía estoy segura que parecía un tomate maduro._

_En ese momento mi corazón se acelero mucho, estaba muy nerviosa, mis manos temblaban un poco pero, después de la death march cada vez que estoy cerca de Hiruma-kun me sucede lo mismo será que.._

-No puede ser… – dijo con desgano – desde cuándo me gustas… – susurro.

…

…

…

-Toma asiento Youichi-kun – le ofreció el director recibiendo un _"Tsk" _por respuesta.

-Bien jodido director, ¿Para qué me ha traído aquí?

-Pues quería informarte personalmente de los cambios especiales que he hecho en la institución…

-Así, ¿Qué clase de cambios? – pregunto más por inercia que por curiosidad.

-Para empesar, no se te permitirá llevar cualquier tipo de arma, chantajear ni intimidar a los nuevos maestros o a tus compa…

-Así y como lograras hacer eso maldito director? – le interrumpió.

-Como sea contigo se tomaran las precauciones necesarias para que estes tranquilo, o llamaremos a tus padres….

-Kekekekekeekeke, se nota que no me conoces – se acerco al director – YO NO TENGO PADRES – le dijo de la forma más macabra posible

-A no me digas – le respondió con sorna – a si y que hay de Hiruma Yuuya.

-Kekekeke no se dé quien me hablas maldito director kekekeke

-A así que no lo conoces, y si probamos con Misaki Morita, o con la dirección de tu departamento, o la fecha de tu cumple años, se todo sobre ti, te estuve estudiando durante todo un año se cosas sobre ti que ni tú mismo sabes…

-Así ¿cómo cual? Jodido sargento – le desafió.

-Yo sé quien es tu madre…

-Se lo repetiré de nuevo jodido sordo, ¡YO NO TENGO PADRES!

-Hmp, bien como quieras, te diré algo, que te encantara los alumnos de tercer año si podrán participar de las actividades extracurriculares, pero solo podrán asesorar…

-kekekeke y que lo llevo a tal cambio, ehh director?

-Pues, estuve revisando las cifras y este año se han unido más alumnos que en años anteriores, sabes ¿por qué?, porque la mayoría quiere unirse a los deimon devil bats, pero sé que sin un buen entrenador o un buen capitán, los devil bats no llegaran tan lejos como el año pasado…

-entonces? – pregunto Hiruma

-Entonces decidí que lo mejor para esta escuela seria que los veteranos de los equipos, ayuden este año a los más nuevos, en tu caso Youichi-kun tienes que ser el entrenador de los devil bats…

-Muy bien me parece, pero a cómo va esto me pondrás unas putas condiciones no es cierto?

-Que comes que adivinas, pues si así es, primero necesito que entrenes al siguiente capitán, segundo quiero que obligues al equipo a pensar, pues dependen mucho de tus estrategias y locos entrenamiento, los has hecho muy dependientes de ti, no quiero que les des todo en bandeja de plata, y por si se te ocurre no cumplir con lo que te pido, se les negara a ti y a tus amigos, la oportunidad de participar en algún juego, además de negarles el derecho de seguir asesorando.

-Eso es todo maldito genio

-No, te llevaras unas cuantas sorpresas este año así que prepárate Hiruma Youichi – le miro desafiante

-Hmp – le miro – no me piensas quitar la puñeteras esposas

-A cierto ya se me había olvidado - le quito las esposas – cuando salgas dos soldados te quitaran tus juguetes – una sonrisa de superioridad se plasmo en su cara.

…

…

…

_¡JODER!, pero quien putas sea ha creído ese viejo decrepito para darme ordenes a MI!_

_Coloque mis manos en mis bolsillos, los dos soldados de antes me llevaron a mi salón._

_Cuando entre a mi salón, mi vista se cegó por un momento, pues el flash de una cámara me dio de lleno en la cara_

_-_Pero que…_ - cuando me percate una chica de cabello negro me estaba besando, el flash de la cámara me desoriento un poco, la chica esta salió corriendo del salón._

-¡PERO QUE COJONES!_ – Todos en el salón me miraban con miedo, corrí detrás de ella y algunos curiosos me siguieron – _Ohe, dame la puta cámara…

-Esas no son formas de pedir las cosas Youichi-kun.

-Maldita cría, de esta no te escapas – _estoy oficialmente encabronado, la seguí por todo el instituto, llegamos a las escaleras que se dirigen a la azotea._

-NANI? No hay salida – dijo sorprendida.

-Muy bien maldita cría no tienes salida – _cerré la puerta de la azotea – _ahora dame la jodida cámara…

-Mmm y si no quiero – pregunto juguetona.

-Se nota que eres de nuevo ingreso…

-Te equivocas Hiruma Youichi se de lo que eres capaz, te llaman el demonio de deimon, ahora quieres la cámara tomala – se la arrojo al rubio.

-Tu acento te delata eras extranjera, eras la hija del jodido director no? – mientras revisaba la cámara.

-Haii

-Donde está la puta memoria? – dijo hastiado pues no estaba en la camara

-A te refieres a esta – dijo mostrando un pequeño aparato.

-Dámela – ordeno

-la quieres tómala – dijo mientras se metía la memoria en medio del sosten.

Hiruma solo se empeso a reir - a que estás jugando niña, no te conviene meterte conmigo – le dijo mientras una sonrisa-demonio se mostraba en su rostro.

…

…

...

espero que les aya gustado! RR si?

Arigato to:

**mamori anazaki **

**Yuri Anguiano  
**


	3. Proyecto: Padres a temprana edad

OLA! se uqe no tengo perdon de Dios VV

pero xD aki e vuelto

espero ke les guste el capitulo

aunque no estoy muy satisfecha de mi trabajo en este cap

espero de corazon qe le agrade y que me lo hagan saber xD

**MUCHISISISISISISISISISIMAS gracias a:**

**Mamori anazaki**

**pame18**

**Hinahome Youichi Asakura**

* * *

"**Padres a temprana edad"**

…

…

…

_Hiruma solo se empezó a reír - a que estás jugando niña, no te conviene meterte conmigo – le dijo mientras una sonrisa-demonio se mostraba en su rostro._

…

…

…

-Mamori! Mamori! – gritaba una chica rubia con lentes – Por kami Mamori gracias a kami que te encuentro – decía sin aliento la pobre chica

-Sara que pasa, porque estas tan agitada – decía con preocupación la castaña

-Es…Es que…Hiruma-kun...hará trisas…a Keira-chan si no…haces algo – decía mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire

-QUE? NANDE (porque)?

-Tú solo apúrate!

-Ha…hai

…

…

…

-Eso lo decido yo Youichi-kun

-Muy bien como quieras – le dijo mientras se acercaba

Se encontraban frente a frente ella con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en su rostro y el con su sonrisa-demonio, Hiruma metió su mano en medio de los pechos de la pelinegra.

-Yoichi-kun!

- HIRUMA-KUN – se escucho una segundo vs

-Que no era eso lo que querías…que ya te arrepentiste? – le dijo al oído mientras aparecía su sonrisa-dominio y termino de extraer la memoria de aquel lugar, giro su cabeza para ver quien le había llamado.

-Hiruma-kun! Pero que le estás haciendo a Keira-chan! – le reclama una castaña con las cachetes inflados

-Nada de tu maldita incumbencia Anazaki

_-"tengo una idea" – pensó Keira – _Youichi-kun devuélveme la memoria – le dijo mientras intentaba arrebatárselo hasta que Hiruma levanto su mano apuntando al cielo – _"perfecto" _

Keira por querer alcanzar la memoria "accidentalmente" se abalanzo demasiado a Hiruma, cayendo los dos al piso, ella encima de él.

La pelinegra ocupaba ambas manos para conseguir el dichoso objeto, dejando así que todo su peso sea recibido por el cuerpo del joven.

-Maldita cría, deja de joder por un puñetera vez, ya te dije que no te lo voy a dar – un _"mierda" _paso por la mente del rubio_ - _ QUITATE DE ENCIMA MALDICIÓN!.

Mamori que había sido ignorada por ambos jóvenes, se sentía extraña al ver a Hiruma "_interactuando tan bien_" con Keira sintiendo un poco de celos de la pelinegra.

_-"Muy bien ya me harte de esto" – _Mamori se acerco a Hiruma y le arrebato el dichoso artefacto – Muy bien yo me quedare con esto – dijo enojada.

-Pero y a ti que cojones te pasa maldita disciplinaria esa memoria me la devuelves ya, o tu foto vestida de porrista aparecerá como portada del anuario – le dijo aun tirado en el piso.

-Hiruma-kun sabes muy bien que no puedes amenazar a la gente en el colegio, o nos prohibirán a los de tercer año ayudar en las actividades extraescolares.

-Mamori-san esa memoria es de mi propiedad, me la podrías devolver – se lo pido Keira con carita de angelito que no mata ni una mosca.

-Y tu maldita cria quítate o piensas cabalgarme.

-Mmmm suena bien – le dijo la pelinegra sentándose encima de nuestro demonio.

Mamori estaba muy sonrojada por la plática – ite kudasai(*) Keira-chan podrías quitarte de encima de Hiruma-kun.

-¿Nande? Además estoy muy cómoda – una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro mientras se acostaba sobre el pecho de Hiruma.

- te kudasai(Por favor)! – volvió a repetir Mamori mientras hacia una reverencia

La joven pelinegra se levanto a regañadientes, pero no sin antes dirigirse a el rubio con un "_Te veo más tarde Youchi-kun"_ y se fue a su clase antes de que sonara el timbre, dejando solos a Mamori y Hiruma.

-Regrésame la puta memoria –Hiruma fue el primero en romper aquel silencio que les rodeaba.

-No – le dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida de la azotea.

-Que me des la puta memoria jodida disciplinaria

-Que NO!, No es tuya es de Keira-chan

- Me vale una mierda que sea de esa niñata! Tu solo damela

-QUE NO!

Así la castaña y el rubio, iban discutiendo, ella ignorándole y el exigiendo le que le devolviera la "maldita" memoria.

.

.

.

-HIRUMA-SAN POR FAVOR! DEJE DE HOSTIGAR A ANAZAKI-SAN! – le regaño la profesora ya que desde que habían llegado a la clase le joven no dejaba de pedirle una memoria a la castaña.

-Y usted quien cojones es…

-Soy Emi Uchida, mucho gusto en conocerle Hiruma-kun – le dijo mientras extendia su mano – soy la nueva maestra de arte – le dijo con una sonrisa.

-hmp -dijo el ojiazul ignorando el saludo.

"_ Es muy hermosa" – pensó cierta castaña – " Uchida-sensei aparenta unos 35 años, tiene un hermoso cabello negro, alta, tés blanca y unos ojos verde azulado aaahh… que extraño se parecen mucho a los de Hiruma-kun ahora que los veo juntos, tiene los mismo ojos afilados, la única diferencia es que los ojos de Uchida-sensei tiene un brillo especial."_

_(_http:/ .net/fs70/i/2011/230/6/8/just_a_ dream_by_milady66 _) _

-Muy bien jóvenes, la actividad que les designare, será su nota de los primeros 2 semestres – gritos de celebración no se hicieron esperar en el salón – pero no se alegren tanto, ni si quiera les he dicho en qué consiste – cesaron los gritos – muy bien, el tema central de esta actividad es "**Padres a temprana edad"**, pensaran en qué consiste pues verán tendrán que hacerse cargo de un niño, este niño ya los ha elegido, estos niños son huérfanos, dirán y esto? para que sirve porque tanta molestia, pues queremos que aprendan que tener relaciones sexuales a temprana edad es peligroso, lleva consecuencias, una de esas consecuencias es el embarazo no deseado, que conlleva al aborto, al abandono del bebe. Esto se da por diversas razones puede ser por rechazo de parte del padre, depresión, madre joven, no se dispone de estabilidad económica, en fin muchas razones…

-Disculpe Uchida-sensei, pero como será la forma de evaluación? – pregunto un alumno.

-Pues ustedes tendrán que ocuparse, de este niño como si fuera su propio hijo – las replicas no se hicieron esperar – CALMENSE!, el objetivo de esto es que no agarren como juego el tener relaciones sexuales, pues aunque se protejan, aunque tomen anticonceptivos, siempre hay un margen de error en el que pueden quedar embarazadas, en si es que tomen conciencia que mantener relaciones sexo coitales con alguien no es un juego; para los que digan y esto que tiene que ver con el arte?, pues… ser padres es un arte – el timbre de salida hizo su aparición dejando libre a sus reclusos – la próxima semana empezaran con su actividad, así que ganbatte mina!

-Hiruma-kun

-Que quieres jodida disciplinaria?

-Ya te he dicho que no me hables así – le dijo mientras inflaba sus cachetes en forma de reproche – bueno la cuestión es que hay reunión en el club, así qu…

-No voy a ir

-Y ¿Por qué?

-Que cojones te importa Anazaki – agarro su maletín se lo puso en su espalda de manera despreocupada, dejando a una castaña furiosa gritándole cosas.

.

.

.

"_Me dirigía a la escuela Mao, para traer a Keiko, la nieta de Misaki._

_Estacione mi motocicleta, y me adentre en las instalaciones, paseaba de pasillo buscando a la maldita cría pero me encontré al maldito director y salió corriendo al verme kekeke._

_Después de un rato al fin la encontré."_

-Keiko?

-Haii – respondió una chica de cabello plateado – Onii-san – dijo sorprendida

A Hiruma le salió un venita en la frente – Te he dicho que no me llames asi!

A la jove le salió una gotita – jejeje sumimasen Hiruma-san, es solo que me sorprendí, de verte – le dijo con una sonrisa

-Hmp vámonos

…

…

…

-Pero que se cree para responderme así!, ese malagradecido de Hiruma-kun , yo que todavía me tomo la molestia de avisarle y…- replica una joven castaña mientras limpiaba el club de los demon devil bats.

-Oe Sena que le pasa a Mamori?

-Mmm no lo se Monta pero le escuche decir Hiruma-kun asique lo más probable es que Hiruma-san Haya hecho enfadar a Mamori-neechan

-Este Hiruma-senpai es un demonio como se atreve a hacer enfadar a mi Mamori-swan (cisne)! No se lo perdonare al MAX!

- Sena-senpai, Monta-senpai cuando comenzara el reclutamiento de integrantes, mis amigos y yo estamos muy ansiosos de poder ser parte de los devil bats con ustedes y los demás senpais!

- Oh Chuubou-kun, pues no lo se, aun no hemos acordado nada y como Hiruma-san no...

-MINA! - Kurita entro al club derramando lagrimas – SOY TAN FELIZ WAAA PODREMOS ESTAR JUNTOS HASTA EL FINAL WAAA - Kurita no dejaba de abrazar fuertemente a los 3 jóvenes

-Espera Kurita tranquilízate, o los vas a matar – dijo Musashi

- Oh, sumimasen! Es que estoy muy emocionado de poder jugar con ustedes chicos

Los hermanos Ha-ha entraron al club, con junto Suzuna y su hermano, casi todos los integrantes estaban el club.

-Ohaiio! – dijo la peli azul saludando a todos -Nee donde esta You-nii!

-Dijo que tenía que hacer algo – respondió una castaña

- Oigan chicos ya eligieron al nuevo capitán? – pregunto Musahi

-Que no seguirá siendo Hiruma?

-No Jumonji

-Ah

-AAAh

-AAAAh y por que, entonces que van ha hacer los de tercer año? – pregunto Kuroki

-Pues seremos apoyo – respondió la ex manager

- Como apoyo? – pregunto un confundido Sena

Mientras Mamori les explicaba a los chicos que era específicamente lo que harían los de tercer año en el club. Un malumorado rubio andaba de "_niñero_".

…

…

…

"_le seguí sin reprochar, se preguntara quien soy, pues mi nombre es Yamamoto Keiko, soy la nieta de Misaki, mi cabello es corto color café y mis ojos también son color cafe, estudio en la escuela Mao estoy en el último curso, tengo 15 años, a partir de hoy vivo con mi oba-san_

(.com/files/nOymQtYDl- EtTomhOPXcgFrYgt4G4Mg6spMBdX/colegiala .jpg)

_Se preguntaran que tiene que ver Youichi-san conmigo pues. Mi oba-san es su tutora, lo conozco desde que tengo uso de razón, pero cuando tenía 10 mi oto-san se quiso mudarse, y dejamos a mi abuela y a Youichi-san en Tokio … "_

Hiruma iba caminando como si nada a su motocicleta, le tiro a la chica su casco de futbol americano, se sentó y encendió la moto; la chica con un poco de vergüenza se subió detrás de él, su cara estaba roja pues podía observar como sus amigas, veían su embarazosa situación; un "_sujétate fuerte"_ fue lo único que escucho la joven antes de que la motocicleta saliera disparada de la escuela.

El trayecto fue tranquilo en lo que se puede decir pues ir con Hiruma Youichi en una motocicleta era de lo más peligroso que podías hacer en tu vida, pues el joven se pasaba los altos, los semáforos, entre otros.

…

…

…

-Otou-san me ire a casa tengo mucha tarea que hacer y…

-Esta bien hija

-Arigatou Otosa-san –le dijo una sonriente pelinegra mientras salida de la oficina de su padre.

-Keira espera – le detuvo – sea lo que sea que estés tramando, onegai no te metas con Hiruma Youichi

-¿Por qué?

-lo que digas – le dijo mientras salía; detrás de la puerta se podía ver a una pelinegra muy sonriente con una memoria entre sus finos dedos…

…

…

…

-Llegamos

Ambos bajaron del vehículo, la chica un poco mareada y cabe decir que su estomago no era lo único que estaba revuelto si no que ese hermoso cabello plateado estaba hecho un desastre

-Youichi-san mira lo que le hiciste a mi cabello!

- mmm - el joven rubio le sonrió de una manera juguetona – yo nada de por sí ya tenias las malditas canas

-¡CANAS! No son canas - le dijo mientras se iba directo al elevador haciendo un puchero- ¡Mira quién habla rubio teñido!- le grito, mientras el joven solo sonreía divertido.

A los segundos que la joven peli plata desapareciera en el elevador, un sonido muy peculiar se hiso escuchar, el joven saco de su chamarra una clase de auricular y se lo coloco en su oreja.

-Que quieres maldito nariz puntiaguda? - encendió el motor de la motocicleta, para dirigirse a deimon

-Maldito chaval respeta a tus mayores

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Te tengo un trabajo…

...

…

…

* * *

Espero no averlos decepcionada

una RR please XD


	4. El enano y la mocosa

**PERDÓN****! se que no tengo perdón de dios pues han pasado como 2 años sin actualizar pero es que mi ultimo año de bachillerato fue mas que pesado y después los examenes de ingreso de universidad en fin mucho estudio y nada de tiempo espero que me perdonen! Y.Y y sea merecedora de sus comentarios!**

**A leer! :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.::El enano y la mocosa::.**

.

.

.

_-¿Qué es lo que sucede?_

_-Te tengo un trabajo…_

_..._

_…_

_…_

El ruido del motor de la motocicleta ceso - ¿Un trabajo? – el joven bajo de la motocicleta – mierda!

-¿Que pasa? Ocurre algún problema?

-Nada que no pueda solucionar narizotas - su sonrisa salió a flote.

-hmp … Él requiere de tus servicios nuevamente – un rotundo no fue lo que salió de la boca del rubio – estas seguro de ello?

-Que no le han explicado a ese maldito que la agencia no es para poder contratar niñeros.

- Y que quieres que le diga tú tienes la culpa, mocosos que no miden las consecuencias de sus acciones – refunfuño molesto.

-No me vengas con esa mierda de nuevo Clifford , y ya he dicho que no, tengo otras cosas mas importantes que hacer…

- Youichi te han pedido exclusivamente a ti…

-Entonces no es por ÉL es por Ella, mas razón para negarme, narizón.

-Esto no le va a gustar…

-A mi me importa un puto pepino si le gusta o no, además recuerda que yo puedo decider si hacer los malditos trabajos o no.

-Sigues siendo un estúpido niñato Youichi

-tu cállate maldito nariz puntiaguda – le colgó – tsk maldición – saco su celular y miro la hora, eran las 5:30 de la tarde pronto acabaría el entrenamiento, claro si es que los devil bats habían entrenado, si no los haría sufrir mañana, su característica sonrisa se hizo presente con solo imaginar poder volver a jugar con aquellos que le habían ayudado a cumplir el sueño de los fundadores de los Deimon devil bats, pero claro que jamás lo diría en vos alta.

…

…

…

Todo había transcurrido normal en la semana, pero no verdad, ese día tenia que ser la excepción, había estado tan atareada con el equipo de futbol americano que no había sentido el tiempo, el hecho de tener que buscar una nueva manager para el nuevo capitán de los murciélagos malignos, que por cierto aun no se había elegido porque aun no se han realizado las pruebas para los de nuevo ingreso.

Pero realmente pensó que ese día seria de lo más tranquilo, pues al menos ya tenía un buen prospecto para manager, lo mejor es que Keira se había ofrecido a ayudarle a encontrar a la nueva manager y además que así podría cuidar de ella tal y como el director le había pedido.

Pero el problema en si no era eso si no lo que estaba viendo con mis propios ojos, llegue como siempre a la escuela un poco mas tarde de lo normal puesto que tuve que ayudarle a mi mamá en unas diligencias y me encuentro con algo que en verdad no me esperaba…si hubiese sabido lo que contenía esa memoria, no se la hubiera regresado a su respectiva dueña.

El director me matara!

…

…

…

…

…

…

Realmente no espere que la maldita manager le diera la jodida memoria a esa niñata, pero que **grata** es mi sorpresa, nótese le sarcasmo, que antes de llegar al piso de mi salón, me encuentro el lugar tapizado del maldito beso que logro capturar la jodida hija del director, arranque una de las imágenes, la mire como si nada y la arrugue entre mis dedos, tan temprano y la hija del director con sus estupideces.

Y ahí estaba la muy jodida mirándome con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, camine en aquella dirección, mientras escuchaba el cuchicheo que tenían a mi alrededor.

-Buenos días, Youichi-san Te gusto la sorpresa…

-Dime maldita mocosa que piensas que lograras con esto – le dije mientras señalaba el trozo de papel arrugado en mi mano.

-no te la imaginas? – pregunto, mientras una sonrisa ladina se asoma en su rostro.

-Hmp…Tengo mis teorías, solo te diré una cosa jodida niñata, que seas la maldita hija del puto director no significa que estés a salvo, mi dominio no se limita a esta maldita escuela…además no me interesan las mujeres que no puede utilizar.

-Eso es una amenaza Youichi-san y...porque no indagas un poco para ver si te soy útil o no – me dijo mientras estiraba sus brazos para rodear mi cuello, pero la agarre de las muñecas mientras ponía una de mis sonrisas demoníacas y con un "_No me interesas _" me aleje de ella

…

…

…

-Oye Sena

-…-

-tsss Sena…

-…Auch! – una bola de papel le había dado justo en el ojo

-Lo siento – le susurro la persona que la había lanzado – iba directo a tu cabeza pero se desvió.

-que quieres monta, si el profesor de matemáticas, nos escucha hablar nos va castigar, por no prestar atención! – le respondió en un susurro

-Tú sabes que no nos castigan porque Hiruma-san es nuestro capitán y jamás nos permite faltar a un entrenamiento

-Si pero ya no es nuestro capitán, además recuerda lo que nos dijo Mamori-nechan – le susurro a Monta dando por terminada la conversación, concentrándose nuevamente en la clase.

-Si, si, Pero ese no es el punto, yo te iba a preguntar si viste la "foto"

-Eh que foto?

-Aah! con que no la viste – le dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-No que foto? –dijo ya concentrándose mas en la conversación con su mejor amigo

-La foto de Hiruma-san- Sena trago saliva como quien no esta seguro de lo que oye mientras Monta seguía contándole - besando a una chica de nuestro año

-QUEEEEEE? – Sena olvidando que se encontraba en plena clase se paro de su asiento

Monta al ver la reacción de su amigo, miro hacia donde estaba el profesor se le notaba que estaba enojado

- Kobayakawa-kun tiene algo productivo que comentar a la clase?

-Ehh…yo…etto…sumimasen! – hizo una reverencia algo exagerada, por lo que la clase se empezó a reír haciendo que al runnerback se le pusiera la cara color tomate.

-Siéntese Kobayakawa-kun, no lo quiero volver a ver platicando con Taro-kun, o los sacare a los dos de la clase

-Haii –dijo algo nervioso, mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

…

…

…

-Ohayo Mamori - me saludo mi amiga Zara.

-Ohayo Zara, Aiko - le quería responder lo más normal que pude.

-Mamori no estas emocionada! Ahora nos presentaran a nuestros "hijos" de la clase de arte - le dijo Aiko.

-Oh por kami!, es verdad lo había olvidado.

-¿Enserio? Pero tú eras la más emocionada. Toda la semana pasada no dejabas de decirnos como te gustaría pasar el tiempo, casi que nos decías que ropa le pondrías si fuera niña o niño.

-Oh de veras, es que...realmente ocurrió algo esta mañana que me dejo algo sorprendida.

-Te refieres al show que se tiro "la loca" de segundo año -agrego Zara.

-Con "la loca" te refieres a Keira-chan?

-Si

-Zara no le digas así eso no es correcto

-Pero yo no le puse ese apodo, es mas creo que se lo pusieron sus mismas compañeras...

-No importa es incorrecto

-Ok pero no te pongas así…

De repente un fuerte sonido se escucha en el aula que fue causado por Hiruma al abrir la puerta, fue directo a sentarse al último pupitre que esta del lado de la ventana, mientras era seguido por la mirada de una ojiazul.

Este año los fundadores de los devil bats no quedaron juntos, los únicos que coincidieron juntos fueron la manager y el capitán.

-Sabes Mamori - le hablo Zara en un susurro - ahora que lo pienso siento lastima del niño que escoja a Hiruma-san me da escalofríos de solo pensarlo.

La joven pelirroja no respondió estaba perdida en un mar de pensamientos que de seguro le causarían una fuerte jaqueca

Entro el docente y la rutina de siempre.

En la segunda clase la secretaria del director entro al salón buscando a la futura ex manager.

_"Este sera un día largo"- _un suspiro salio de la pelirroja mientras se dirigía donde el director_ "Espero que termine pronto"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

Todo pasó con normalidad hasta la tarde en el momento mas esperado por las niñas y todo lo contrario por los jóvenes.

La docente de arte Emi Uchida habia elaborado una pequeña actividad de interacción entre los pequeños y los padres-estudiantes, esta consistía en que en el pupitre de cada estudiante se encontraba una pagina que contiene la información necesaria de su pequeño o pequeña como una foto, nombre, sus preferencias, entre otras.

Los niños estarían en la cancha jugando entre ellos, y los alumnos tendrían que jugar con ellos para poder crear el primer vínculo.

-Muy bien jóvenes - dijo Emi con una gran sonrisa - hoy es el día espero que se hayan preparado - solo se escuchaban los murmullos de los chicos y las platicas de las chicas - muy bien por favor den le vuelta ala hoja que tiene en su pupitre - los gritos de las chicas no se hicieron esperar - muy bien tranquilas señoritas, los respectivos "hijos" están en la cancha así que… - ni siquiera pudo terminar la oración cuando ya casi todo el salón había bajado, salió del salón no sin antes dedicarle una mirada al joven rubio que se encontraba sentado en el ultimo pupitre a la par de la ventana.

Mamori iba subiendo de regreso al salón porque se le olvido su paraguas en su pupitre.

-¿Hiruma-kun no piensas bajar?

-...-

- Hiruma-kun te estoy hablando - se acerco hasta el joven pero este no respondía, Hiruma estaba apoyado en su mano y su brazo en el pupitre - Hiruma... - se dio cuenta que el chico estaba dormido, su intención en un principio era despertarlo pero hubo algo, quiso disfrutar un poco mas de el hecho de ver la cara del rubio con facciones tan pacificas y relajadas, se agacho para observarlo mejor, esos ojos que descansaban cerrados, ese cabellos rubio que parecía sedoso en aquellos momentos y aquella boca semiabierta que dejaba salir el débil compás de su respiración mordió sus labios en señal de impaciencia, hace poco había aceptado que aquel demonio le gustaba y la verdad que si le había costado mucho trabajo asimilarlo, inclusive un leve sonrojo se podía observar en su rostro cada vez que lo recordaba, la verdad, se le antojo verlo un poco mas de cerca, y así lo hizo su cara estaba roja tanto como un tomate maduro por la cercanía de su rostro con la del chico dormido, aquel momento parecía eterno pero, como todo lo bueno termina, su celular empezó a sonar, despertando al bello durmiente y la ensoñación de la chica ademas de darle un tremendo susto que de la impresión termino dándole un cabezazo al rubio y este termino en el suelo del impacto.

-PERO QUE PUTAS HACES MALDITA MANAGER!

-Amm si Zara ahorita bajo - dijo mientras colgaba el móvil - pe..per..perdon esque iva..a desper..tarte y me asusto e..el sonido de mi móvil - estaba tan apenada que solo atino a cambiarle de tema - Hiruma-kun no…no piensas bajar?

El joven solo la miro-...-_ "Mierda hoy era el proyecto la vieja de arte, no debí haber accedido al trabajo, puto narizón lo mandare a la mierda la próxima ves que me llame" _agarro su mochila y se fue directo a la puerta, la chica solo le seguía con la mirada - Que esperas maldita manager vamonos.

-No me llames así Hiruma-kun tengo un nombre y lo sabes - dijo mientras inflaba sus cachetes en forma de reproche.

-Si, Si, lo que digas vamonos monstruo devora pastelillos.

-Hiruma-kun! - una risa burlona se formo en la boca del rubio.

Al llegar a la cancha todos estaban con su respectivo niño o niña, pero se podía observar a una pequeña con un niño juntos jugando a la pelota.

La niña tenia el cabello de un color rojizo castaño con corte honguito y un pequeño flequillo, unos hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda y piel blanca vestía una hermosa blusa rosa con unos pantaloncillos café claro y unas diminutas zapatillas café oscuro.

-Konnichiwa pequeña tu debes de ser Hinata-chan

-Haii - respondió alegre

-Yo soy Mamori

-Mamori onee-sama

-Cuantos años tienes Hina-chan?

-Tess - dijo mientras alzaba su manita con tres deditos alzados.

A Mamori se le enchino la piel y no pudo aguantar mas - Hina-chan eres una dulzura, tu nombre te va de maravilla! - dijo mientras abrazaba a la pequeña, cuando le bajo un poco la emoción, se dio cuenta de que Hiruma solo observaba al pequeño niño y viceversa.

"_Este niño, tiene algo extraño, porque será… que me recuerda tanto a mi… cuando iba a primaria…"_

Él niño tenía el cabello azabache caído en picos, unos grandes ojos verde obscuro, nariz respingada y orejas puntiagudas vestía una camiseta azul y unos pantaloncillos negros con unos tenis negros.

- Konnichiwa - le dijo Mamori al pequeño.

- Konnichiwa – le respondió haciendo una reverencia.

Mamori se paro y agarro a Hiruma del cuello de la camisa haciendo forzudamente que este se agachara.

- El es Youichi-kun - le arrebata la hoja donde estaba la información del niño – tu debes de ser Yudai-kun

- Haii – respondía quedamente.

-Cuantos años tienes Yudai-kun?

-Yo..etto… cinco

-Eres muy tierno te lo han dicho – esto provoco un leve sonrojo en el niño -Di algo Hiruma-kun - le dijo en un susurro pero el mencionado solo se le quedaba viendo con una cara de poker.

- Aniki –dijo mirando al rubio – por favor cuida bien de mi – le dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Solo no me des problemas de acuerdo jodido enano, ven vámonos …

-NO LE DIGAS ASÍ A YUDAI-KUN! HIRUMA-KUN! – Mamori agarro su bolso y se llevo en brazos a la pequeña Hinata, siguiendo al rubio pues hoy en la tarde se harían las pruebas para entrar al equipo.

…

…

…

Mientras tanto en el club se encontraban todos, preparando todo lo necesario para la prueba, Keira platicaba con Susuna ya que ambas estaban en la misma clase, Chuubou y sus amigos les pedían consejos a Monta y Sena para poder entrar al equipo.

-Suzuna-Chan para que tienes esa cámara?

-Pues veras Keira hoy es el día del proyecto de "Padres a temprana de edad" de los de tercer año, y quiero grabarlo para mamonee

-Es verdad por eso Mamori-neechan estaba tan emocionada esta mañana, etto…disculpa pero tu eres…

-Oh tu eres la de la loca que beso a Hiruma-san.

-MONTA! Eso es grosero.

-Cálmate Sena, pero en fin…pero… ES QUE NO TE DA MIEDO, EL ES EL MERO SATANAS, NO DUDARA NI UN SEGUNDO EN TORTURARTE AL MAX! TANTO MENTAL COMO FÍSICAMENTE, NO LE INTERESA QUIEN ERES PERO SI INTERFIERES, ESTORBAS O TE INTERPONES EN SU CAMINO EL TE HARÁ TRIZAS TE CONVERTIRÁ EN PAPILLA NO QUEDARA NI EL POLVO AL MAX! – Monta echaba espuma blanca por la boca con cada palabra que decía, mientras intentaba comprender por que el razonamiento ilógico de esta chica y Keira solo se reía.

-Ya basta Momon! – le regaño la peliazul.

-No importa Suzuna-Chan, sabes me gustaría unirme a las animadoras y tengo entendido que eres la capitana, cuando serán las pruebas?

-Pues serán la próxima semana!, Etto Sena cuanto crees que se tarden en venir los demás?

-Bueno…-en ese momento se escuchaba a alguien acercándose.

…

…

_-Hiruma-kun deberías de agarrar de la mano a Yudia-kun! Se puede caer o se puede distraer y perderse!_

_-Ya maldita manager deja de actuar como una jodida mama gallina_

…

…

-Ya vienen me pondré en posición – En ese momento la antena de Suzuna comenzó a moverse como loca, y puso la cámara en la mesa para grabar el momento.

-COMO QUIERES QUE NO ME PONGA ASÍ SI SIGUES USANDO ESE VOCABULARIO FRENTE A LOS NIÑOS! – En ese momento Hiruma abrió la puerta del club – eres un caso perdido - se dio por vencida la manager – Hola chicos…

La imagen que los demás tenían en aquel momento era épica, Mamori cargando a una pequeña pelirroja y Hiruma con un niño pelinegro que se agarraba del pantalón del mayor, de verdad parecían una familia… muy rara pero familia en fin.

-Mamori- sawn IMPRESIÓN AL MAX! – no lo soporto y se desmayo.

-Mono –dijo la pequeña Hinata, señalando a monta que era socorrido por Sena – Jodido mono! –Mamori se puso blanca como fantasma, mientras miraba la sonriente niña.

-Vaya la mocosa aprende rápido – y una sonrisa burlona se formo en su cara.

-HIRUMA-KUN!

…

…

…

* * *

**PROXIMO CAP…**

-Sabes hay algo que puede que los demás no noten pero yo si

-Así, y que es jodido viejo

-Que ese niño es idéntico a ti antes de que te tiñeras el cabello

…

El incesante sonido de un golpeteo en la puerta lo despertó, se dirigió a abrir la puerta con el pensamiento de llenarle de plomo el culo a la persona que osaba molestarlo a tales horas de la noche.

-Sabes que puta hora es?... ah eres tu jodida canosa que te paso? –le dijo extrañado pues la joven estaba llorando.

-O..nii-san…mi… oba…chan – no podía hablar.

-Que sucede con Misaki, Keiko? – esto no le estaba gustando para nada.

-N..no res..respira… - termino de decir solo para romper en llanto

…

-Escúchame Anazaki cuida del enano por unos días

-Porque? Además sabes que horas son?

-Solo hazlo o tu fot…

-Sabes si quieres un favor solo pídelo pero no me chantajees! – le dijo en un susurro inflando sus cachetes, un sonoro bostezo se escucho por parte de la pequeña Hinata – No te pediré explicaciones, pero solo te pido una cosa – respiro para poder reunir el valor suficiente – confía un poco mas en mí, si?

…

* * *

MUCHISISISISISISSISISISISISM AS GRACIAS A:

Por RR:

**devilvet90**

**Yuri Zetsuboukmuii**

**Sora Crosszeria**

**Lady Ahome Taisho**

**mamori anazaki**

Por los que han agregado a favoritos mi fic:

**Lady Ahome Taisho**

**Tri-Ni Sette01**

**mamori anazaki**

**mikimaxi67**

**pame18**

POr las alertas!

**GabbiVal04**

**Lady Ahome Taisho**

**Pitipoi**

**Sora Crosszeria**

**Yuri Zetsuboukmuii**

**mamori anazaki**

NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO! :)


End file.
